Every Year
by batman.wolverine
Summary: [Series: Part 1] Love and Friendship. Living with the past, while moving towards the future. Oneshot [Comicverse] [Series Completed]


**Every Year**

They always come here….same place, year after year.

They used to come alone – until they came together – almost half a century ago.

Since then, they have always come together.

---------

PAST

---------

HIM

He remembers the days gone by.

They were the best of friends; he told her things he told no other.

He ran after others, but always came back to her.

She took him and all he gave all in.

She took it all the bad – all of his pain, hurt, sorrow and tears, and let them flow into the earth.

She also took his love – and that she kept for herself.

She was his rock and in some ways, he was hers.

When she got hurt, he helped her recover.

Everyone thought 'They are just friends', but they were all wrong.

They were not just friends….they were best friends….and more…

He gave her emotions release and she in turn calmed his down.

They were two of a kind….no….they were one….two halves, incomplete without each other.

----

HER

She remembered the days gone by.

They were the best of friends; she knew things he never told another.

He ran after others, but always came back to her – he was hers.

She was used to taking it all in – even pulling it in – all of his pain, hurt, sorrow and tears, and let them flow away.

He also gave her his love – and that was just for her.

He was her rock – the way she was his.

When he got hurt, she helped him recover.

Everyone knew 'They were lovers'. However, that was not all.

They were also friends….the best friends.

He touched her as none other had. He made her feel like none other did.

They were two of a kind….maybe even two halves, incomplete without each other.

--------

PRESENT

-------

HIM

He can still feel her. Her mocha colored skin smooth like flowing milk, her earthy scent uniquely hers, her cerulean eyes and cloud colored hair. They made him feel like he was reaching for the sky, just like her.

When they decided to be together as man and woman – no one was surprised. It was as if they had been like that for years and the only change was that they were finally taking the relationship – one-step forward – towards its natural fulfillment.

Their joining was – natural. Two forces of nature – the elemental and the animal – came together unlike any before. The first time they made love, they were outdoors – in the wild. It had rained for a whole day, her lightening and his loud roars proclaiming their love for the whole world to hear – they were finally together.

It was the same every time after that. Both letting themselves go – safe with the knowledge that the other would save them from falling over.

The years had changed nothing – Until now.

Change clear for the eyes to see.

----

SHE

She can still feel him. His lighter tanned skin, beaten by time and experience, his sweet scent that was just his, his eyes – like two glowing embers – burning right through to her soul.

They had always been together – if not as man and woman – as friends. Even when she was with another, he was always on her mind. When they decided to take a break and leave together– no one seemed surprised. They needed to be close to one another and just with each other.

Their joining was – passionate. Two wild souls – came together and fulfilled each other. The first time they made love, she was lost in him. She craved his touch and he hers.

It was the same every time after that. Both letting themselves go – safe with the knowledge that the other would save them from falling over.

The years had changed nothing – Until now.

Change clear for the eyes to see.

-------

PAST

--------

It was by chance – an accident that they came to know about the other's annual ritual.

He arrived while she was getting ready to leave. Each knew that someone apart from them came here, but did not know who it was – but suspected it was the other.

"Ya come here often?" he had asked.

"Every year" was her solemn answer.

"Me too"

"Stay with me" he had called out to her back. And she had.

Afterwards they left separately, each going their own way.

Something changed. From that day on, they always came on the same day and finally one day – they left together.

From that day on, they came together and left together. They were together.

--------

PRESENT

-------

HIM

He does this every year – cleans the area – made it fit for a goddess. His goddess.

He knows – one day he will not need or be able to do this.

But that day is far – very far.

He looks the same as he did all those years ago – and in his eyes, so does she – forever young.

SHE

She does this every year – brings him roses – his favorite – just for him. Her charmer.

She knows – one day she will not need or be able to do this.

But that day is far – very far.

She looks the same as she did all those years ago – a feral gave her those powers – another feral, not him.

------

The day is drawing to an end – the sun is setting over the horizon.

She comes and stands behind him – laying a hand over his broad shoulders – a gloved hand.

"Ready t' leave sugah?" she asks softly. Her Southern drawl thick with love – for him.

He nods his head, standing up to stand by her side. Laying a caring hand over her slightly rounded abdomen, he smiles at her. She carries his child. It fills him with pride and love. Love for her.

She smiles at his possessiveness. She knows it well – having feral senses of her own. She is as possessive of him as he is of her.

Sabertooth, she had him to thank for the senses. It was in a battle – the LAST battle. The battle, which changed everything. They lost everyone – including their loves. Until they found each other – and found love in each other.

---------

FUTURE

---------

They look at the stones marking their long lost friends and loves.

They will be back next year, but not alone, but together – as a family. With their newest family member.

"Goodbye 'Roro" he whispers, caressing her embedded headpiece. "My Goddess"

"Goodbye Remy" she whispers, her fingers moving over the 'Ace of clubs' engraved in the stone. "My thief"

Standing up, they walk away – holding hands, their love for each other, healing the wounds of the past and making the way for the future – their future – the child growing in her womb.

Her child.

His child.

Their child

Their future.

They will be back next year – just like always.

But for now – they walk away hand in hand – towards their future.

* * *

**Note:** Please check out the sequal to this oneshot - 'Every Year 2: The Return' (and its sequels).

There are total of 4 episodes in this series. They are posted seperately because when I first wrote this, I had no plans for even one let alone three follow ups...hence the seperate postings. Also, except for the last one, the other three are pretty independent of themselves.

Moreover, anyone who's read this will realize that the mood of this is different from the others.

Please Read and Review!


End file.
